Candu
by deno876
Summary: Souma adalah candu bagi Erina begitu pun sebaliknya. Souma x Erina LEMON 18


"Aku sedang patah hati! Jemput aku sekarang! Aku ingin menginap di tempat Souma!" cecar seorang gadis bersurai pirang pada seorang pria yang dia panggil Souma via telpon.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya pria bernama Souma itu pada si gadis yang menelponnya.

"Aku masih di kantor, ! Aku selesai 15 menit lagi!" jawab sang gadis dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah! Dalam 15 menit aku sudah sampai di sana!" sahut Souma, lalu dia memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, Souma segera memacu motor balapnya secepat mungkin. Lima belas menit kemudian pria bersurai panjang itu telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung tempat adik sepupunya bekerja.

Di depan pintu gedung, tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepanjang pinggang sedang muram. Dia menghela nafas berulang kali dan inya sesekali menendang angin.

"Souma!" panggil Erina dengan suara manja. Teramat sangat manja.

"Ayo naik!" Souma mengulurkan sebuah helm kepada Erina.

Tanpa basa-basi, Erina segera mengambil helm itu dan memakainya, lalu dia duduk di belakang Souma dan memeluk pinggang pacarnya yang tampan itu. Sejenak kemudian motor balap itu melaju dan menghilang dalam deru debu.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Erina!" ujar Souma begitu sampai di apartemennya setelah menjemput gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku sedang kesall! Masih kurang jelas?!" sentak Erina dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak.

"Hn...," Souma hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi amarah pacar kesayangannya itu.

Souma melangkah ke dapur apartemennya, membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda.

" Souma...," tiba-tiba Erina merengek manja.

"Ya?" tanya Souma sambil membuka salah satu kaleng minuman bersoda yang dia bawa, lalu mengulurkannya pada Erina.

"Bantu aku agar tidak merasakan sakit hati!" entah permintaan, entah perintah. Namun ucapan Erina jelas sekali mengandung paksaan.

"Well, ada beberapa cara mudah agar tidak merasakan sakit hati," kata Souma sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat

"Apa?" tanya Erina malas. "Minum sampai mabuk? Nge-drugs sampai nge-fly? Aku lagi ga punya uang!" lanjut gadis berwajah ayu itu semakin kesal.

"Di antaranya, tapi ada satu lagi. Dan yang ini, GRATIS!" Souma sengaja menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir. Seringai nakal terukir tipis di ujung bibirnya.

"Jaman sekarang, mana ada yang gratis?" tanya Erina, kian retoris. Dia memandang ak sepupunya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ada, dan aku bisa memberikannya padamu," jawab Souma sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Cepat katakan padaku, !" paksa Erina sambil bersandar pada bahu kekar pria tampan itu.

"Orgasme." jawab Souma singkat, berbisik tepat di telinga Erina.

"A-apa?!" Erina tersentak, bergerak mundur menjauhi pria bermata lavender itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Souma menggoda Erina. Dia menarik tubuh langsing wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat perawanmu kuambil," bisik Souma lirih, sambil membelai lekukan daun telinga gadis itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

Erina hanya terdiam. Sedikit menjauh, dia melirik ke arah Souma, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah!" jawab Erina mantap. "Malam ini aku ingin orgasme berkali-kali! Berikan padaku puncak kenikmatan itu agar aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit hati ini, ..." pinta Erina tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar ucapan Erina, Souma mengukir seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya memeluk pinggang Erina lebih erat. Merasa nihil penolakan dari Erina, Souma segera mengecup bibir mungil milik adik sepupunya yang cantik itu dengan lembut. Pelan, ringan, tanpa paksaan, hanya sebuah pancingan.

Merasa kurang, atau justru mulai terangsang, Erina membelai surai panjang Souma tanpa sadar. Membuat pria tampan itu mulai berani mengubah kecupan menjadi ciuman. Bibis tipisnya mengulum, menghisap, dan melumat bibir mungil sang adik sepupu. Membuat daging berkulit super sensitif itu membeng nyaris sewarna darah.

"Emmmhh...! Engh! Hhh..., hhh...," Erina mendesah keras saat Souma melepaskan bibir Erina dari pagutan bibirnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Souma mengunci kembali bibir wanita berwajah ayu itu dengan ciuman yang kian dalam. Bahkan lidahnya kini mulai menginvasi ke dalam rongga mulut gadis itu, membelai lidah lawannya. Erina ingin berontak karena merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen. Namun Souma segera menahan dengan cara mengusap helaian halus berwarna pirang milik Erina sambil menekan kepala gadis itu agar tidak melepas ciumannya.

Akan tetapi, erangan keras yang tertelan pria berdagu itu tirus membuat mereka terpaksa melepas cumbuan.

"Hhh..., hhh...," Erina terengah-engah, berusaha tetap bernafas dengan susah payah.

Melihat adik sepupunya sedang terpejam dengan bibir terbuka, Souma tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan kancing blus berwarna ungu muda yang dikenakan Erina satu per satu.

"Hn, kau tidak banyak berubah, Erina...," ucap Souma pelan, sambil mengecup pundak kiri Erina, tepat di atas tulang selangkanya.

"Aagh...! Souma...!" desah penuh gairah melesat bagai anak panah yang terlepas dari busurnya.

Souma tersenyum tipis. "Di sini kau sangat sensitif, mmh...," sekali lagi Souma mengecup area itu, kadang menghisapnya.

Erina mendesah sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menjambak surai panjang Souma dan menekan kepala ak sepupunya ke pundaknya sendiri.

"Jangan menjambakku, atau kuikat tanganmu!" ancam Souma dengan suara lirih tapi tegas.

Jemari panjang Souma segera menyingkirkan kain yang tersisa di tubuh atas Erina hingga bagian itu telanjang. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk memanjakan penglihatannya dengan menatap pemandangan indah nan sensual di hadapannya. Menyeringai nakal, lalu pria itu menyentuh puncak dada Erina dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ngh. Aaahhn..! Kau currang...!" Erina berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan jemarinya kembali meremas surai merah milik Souma yang kini sedang menghisap bagian tersensitif dari puncak dadanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Erina semakin lama semakin melemas. Membuat wanita itu akhirnya berbaring berbantalkan sandaran tangan pada sisi kiri sofa. Souma mengikuti gerak tubuh Erina. Naluriah, tubuh kekarnya mengunci tubuh langsing wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Jemari panjang dari tangan kekar Souma menyusup di antara paha mulus Erina melalui bawah rok kerjanya, meraba dan mencari kehangatan dari organ peka itu. Terasa telah menyentuh yang dia tuju, Souma membelainya dengan lembut. Teramat sangat lembut hingga bagian itu perlahan mengeras dengan sendirinya.

"Ough..., akkkhhh, aagh...!" Erina mendesah penuh gairah. Tanpa sadar, dia membuka pahanya semakin lebar. Memberi ruang pada Souma untuk kian menjelajah pada kewanitaannya yang kian basah.

"Ugh! Milikmu lembut sekali, Erina...," bisik Souma sambil membelai labia minora Erina yang licin.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jari tengah Souma menyusup ke dalam. Terasa hangat, erat, dan nikmat. Dia menekannya pelan pada dindingnya yang berdenyut-denyut dengan cepat. Sementara itu, bibirnya kembali mengunci puncak dada Erina sambil membelainya dengan tarian lidah yang lebih lincah.

" Souma! Aaaghh...! Aaaghh...!" Uuuhhhkk!" jeritan penuh hasrat terdengar keras dari mulut Erina yang setengah terbuka.

Kedua mata beralis bulan sabit itu terpejam erat menahan nikmat. Membuat Souma tertarik untuk memanjakannya. Dia membelai wajah ayu wanita itu, menepikan poninya. Kemudian mengecup lembut kelopak matanya yang terpejam bergantian.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat Erina menjadi sedikit rileks. Kedua kaki mulus yang tadinya tegang, sekarang sedikit melemas. Memberi jeda sejenak, Souma memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekap tubuh Erina dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Erina melingkarkan inya di pinggang Souma. Kedua tangannya terkunci pada leher pria itu agar tak terjatuh.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Souma membaringkan Erina di atas ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk. Satu per satu, penutup yang masih melekat pada tubuh Erina terlepas akibat tangan nakal Souma. Sesaat kemudian, Erina bergerak pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Melihat adik sepupunya mengulurkan tangan ingin memeluk, Souma bergerak mendekat.

Kini giliran jemari lentik Erina yang lincah melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh kekar ak sepupunya yang tampan itu. Souma mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat Erina tergesa-gesa melepaskan kancing kemejanya, dan akhirnya malah menariknya hingga beberapa kancing itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Tidak sabar, ya?" tanya Souma retoris menggoda Erina, melukis rona merah di wajah ayunya.

Mendadak Erina cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Souma tergoda untuk mengulum bibir ranumnya yang telah membeng itu. Dia mengecupnya secepat kilat. Sedangkan Erina melanjutkan gerakan tangannya menuju celana Souma. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar saat tak sengaja menyentuh tonjolan di sana, jemarinya berhenti bergerak.

Souma yang menyadari hal itu, berinisiatif untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang tersisa. Lalu dia merentangkan i Erina, segera memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha mulus wanita itu. Kejantanannya sudah berada tepat di depan liang surga dunia adik sepupunya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat itu.

"Ough..., nghh! Aaaaagghh...!" Erina menjerit keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar melesak ke dalam tubuhnya.

Walaupun sudah sangat basah, nyatanya tetap saja susah karena benda itu begitu besar dan keras.

Dengan sabar Souma memajumundurkan pinggulnya, berharap Erina tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Aagh..., Souma..., ooughh...!" berulang kali Erina mendesahkan nama ak sepupunya.

"Ugh! Kau sempit sekali, Erina!Yeahhhh !" Souma menggeram menahan nikmat.

Souma memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat rambut merahnya menyapu wajah Erina dengan lembut. Tangan kekarnya bahkan menekan kedua paha mulus sang kekasih agar akses ke dalam tubuh langsingnya terbuka lebih lebar. Kemudian dia menopangkan kedua kaki jenjang itu pada kedua sisi pundaknya dan bergerak turun hingga tubuhnya melekat dengan tubuh langsing Erina.

"S-Soumaaa..ughhh..shhh..okhhh..., aaaghh...!" Erina menjerit menahan sakit. "Nngh...," Erina mendesah lirih. Dia berusaha meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit pundak Souma.

"Tahan! Ugh...!" Souma menghentakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi. Erina meresponnya dengan gigitan di pundak Souma dan cakaran di punggungnya.

"Uurgh...! Kau harus memotong kukumu, Erina!" bisik Souma kental dengan nada ironi, lalu membelai lekukan pada daun telinga Erina dengan lidahnya.

"Aanghh...!" refleks Erina menjambak surai Souma, tak kuasa menahan rangsangan dari hembusan nafas pria tampan itu pada telinganya.

Sementara itu, pinggul Souma menekan pinggulnya, membuat Erina meremas benda milik pria itu dengan jepitan kuat. Merasakan respon yang begitu dahsyat, Souma tersenyum sambil meringis tipis menahan nikmat, lalu mencium kembali bibir Erina.

Souma masih bertahan dengan gerakannya yang perlahan. Ingin memanjakan Erina lebih lama. Dia memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan pinggul di bawahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Membuat tenggorokan Erina berulang kali tercekat rasa nikmat yang tak terduga. Tubuhnya kini terasa penuh, terasa lengkap, terasa begitu sempurna. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menjepit Souma karena tak tahan membendung hasratnya sendiri.

"Uugh...! Ternyata kau benar-benar liar, Erina. Ini nikmat sekali..Fuck..oohhh...,"desis Souma di telinga Erina.

Merasakan pinggul Erina mulai bergoyang, tanpa ragu lagi Souma bergerak lebih cepat, dengan tekanan lebih dalam dan hentakan lebih keras.

"Oough..., Souma..., aagh..., aaaghh..auuhh.," Erina menjerit saat Souma menekan pinggulnya.

Sepertinya pria itu berhasil menyentuh bibir rahimnya sesaat tadi. Membuat kuku runcing pada jemari lentik wanita itu mencakar punggung kekar Souma sekali lagi.

"Arrghh...!" Souma menggeram keras karena kesakitan. Dengan cepat dia meraih pergelangan tangan Erina. Meletakkan keduanya di atas kepala wanita itu dan menekannya pada bantal dengan satu tangan. Membuat dada Erina semakin membusung, seakan menantang.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku, heh?!" sindir Souma geram. Namun Erina malah tersenyum.

Melihat ekspresi Erina, Souma meremas salah satu dada Erina dengan gemas. Jemarinya memilin, mencubit, dan menarik puncaknya hingga mengeras. Membuat tubuh langsing wanita itu melengkung dan bergetar hebat.

"Ooughh..., geli ..., hentikan!" rengek Erina tak kuat merespon rangsangan jemari Souma.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kondisi ini, dengan lahap Souma mengulum puncak dada Erina yang satunya. Bibirnya menjepit, mulutnya menghisap, lidahnya membelai, bahkan giginya menggigit benda super sensitif itu. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan puncak di sebelahnya.

"Ough..., Souma..., aagh...!" Erina mendesah tak mampu menahan gairah. Dia berusaha meronta agar kedua tangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Souma.

Akan tetapi pria itu tidak peduli, dan justru semakin menekan tangan Erina hingga terbenam ke dalam cekungan bantal empuk itu. Sementara itu, kejantanannya masih bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat hingga akhirnya...

"AAAAAGGHHH...AHIIIIII..UKHHH!" Erina menjerit dengan sangat keras saat Souma menghujamkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin, lalu memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan pinggul Erina. Kepalanya terangkat hingga wajah ayunya menengadah. Bibir mungilnya terbuka. Sedangkan kedua matanya berkedip-kedip.

Souma tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan yang terlukir pada wajah ayu wanita yang sedang terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya. Sementara itu, dia sendiri merasakan nikmat luar biasa karena kejantanannya tersiram kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Erina.

Untuk beberapa saat, Erina masih terengah-engah. Dia masih ingin bertahan di puncak walau sejenak. Namun sepertinya, Souma tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dia justru ingin yang lebih.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria tampan bersurai panjang itu kembali berpacu di atas tubuh rapuh Erina. Lebih cepat karena di sana sangat licin. Membuat gadis cantik itu tersentak karena tak menyangka akan kembali mendapat rangsangan hebat.

"Aagh! Souma, tu-tunggu...! Aaaghh...hah..haahh!" Erina tak sanggup lagi menahan teriakannya.

Souma berusaha membungkam gadis itu dengan ciuman yang dalam. Lidahnya membelai bibir mungil itu, menggigitnya lembut. Membuat gadis itu memberikan respon tak terduga. Dia menjepit kejantanan sang ak sepupu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ouughh...! Sial! Kau ingin membalasku, heh?! Haah..hah..urggh!" Souma semakin geram dengan tingkah nakal Erina.

Hal ini membuat Souma melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Erina. Dia menarik tubuh lemas gadis itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar melalui pinggang langsing wanita pirang itu, menahannya punggungnya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Berhenti sejenak, Souma menyeringai menikmati pemandangan indah di depan matanya sekarang. Kedua dada Erina penuh dengan jejak bibirnya –dan giginya- yang berwarna kemerahan. Puncak daging berkulit seputih salju itu tampak menonjol begitu keras.

" Souma..., berhenti sebentar..., hhh...," pinta Erina dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Berhenti?" tanya Souma. "Uugh! Kau memintaku berhenti tapi kau selalu menjepitku, Erina!" ujar Souma dengan nada ironi, merasakan kejantanannya terpijat erat di dalam kewanitaan Erina yang menjepitnya dengan begitu kuat.

Pria bersurai panjang itu mulai menjilat kulit mulus nan kenyal di hadapannya, lalu mengulum puncaknya dengan kuat dan menghisapnya.

"Ooughh...! , Souma...! Aaaghh...!" refleks Erina mencengkeram kepala ak sepupunya, menjambak rambut lurus berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

Alih-alih berusaha melepaskannya, gadis manis itu justru mendekapnya erat. Menekannya kuat seakan memohon untuk diberi sesuatu yang lebih nikmat.

"Nnghh...!" Souma hanya bisa menggumam karena mulutnya penuh oleh dada Erina. Lidah pria tampan itu membelai dan menekan puncak dadanya yang tegang.

"Oough! Gigit...! Gigit, ...!" entah sadar atau tidak, permintaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Erina.

"Nnghh...! Uunghh...!" Souma memberikan permintaan Erina tanpa menunda-nunda.

"Aaaaagghh...!" Erina berteriak keras, menjambak rambut Souma sambil meremasnya lembut.

Souma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepas bibirnya yang mengunci puncak dada Erina. Benda super sensitif itu ikut tertarik ke kanan dan kiri. Membuat Erina mendesah semakin keras. Bahkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak tak karuan. Souma pun mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya dari bawah dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat Erina terlonjak.

"Ooughh..., ..., aaaghh...!" Erina menjerit. Dia ikut bergerak menghentakkan pinggulnya, menekannya ke pinggul Souma.

Merasakan respon Erina yang liar, Souma melepaskan gigitannya dari dada Erina. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi menahan tubuh Erina. Membiarkan wanita itu tetap duduk tegak di atas tubuhnya. Sambil berpegangan pada pinggang langsing Erina, Souma kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Menghujam kewanitaan adik sepupunya dari bawah.

"Uugh! Uugh! Uugh!" Souma melenguh, geram menahan hasrat.

Sementara itu, Erina mulai bergerak liar. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan cara berpegangan pada pahanya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan lembut dia bergerak maju mundur sambil menekan pinggulnya agar Souma semakin dalam menyentuhnya. Wanita berwajah cantik itu bahkan memutar pinggulnya sambil menjepit Souma dengan kuat. Sedangkan Souma semakin cepat menghujam kewanitaannya dengan hentakan-hentakan yang kuat.

"Aaaghh..., aagh...! Souma..., aagh..., aku...," Erina berhenti bergerak saat merasakan puncaknya nyaris datang. Dia tidak ingin terlalu cepat.

"Ugh! Kenapa, Erina?" tanya Souma sambil terus bergerak. "Kau keenakan, ya?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ooughh..., iyaaahh..., aaaghh...! Aaaghh...!" Erina semakin tak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Dia kembali bergerak maju mundur dan berputar hingga rasanya setiap mili kewanitaannya terjajah tanpa sisa. Souma yang menyadari hal ini, perlahan melambat dan membiarkan Erina yang mendominasi. Wanita itu bergerak sendiri, maju mundur semakin cepat sambil menjepit semakin kuat. Akhirnya, Erina menekan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya Souma menyentuh titik terpeka dalam tubuhnya dan...

"AAAAAGGHHH...!"

Erina terlonjak-lonjak tak terkendali. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tanpa henti hingga akhirnya cairan cinta meleleh dari kewanitaannya. Souma menyeringai puas menyaksikan puncak kenikmatan yang terlukis di wajah ayu milik Erina.

"Ooouughh..., Souma...," Erina mendesahkan nama ak sepupunya dengan penuh gairah.

Wanita itu masih bergerak walau melambat, seakan ingin meraih sisa-sisa nikmat yang mungkin masih bisa didapat. Dia tetap bergerak maju mundur, berpacu di atas tubuh kekar Souma dengan tempo lambat yang teratur.

"Ugh..., Erina...," Souma mengulurkan tangannya hingga melingkar ke punggung kurus Erina, menarik wanita cantik itu agar terjatuh dalam dekapannya.

Erina yang kini lemas, hanya menurut saat lengan kekar itu mengunci tubuhnya yang menindih dada bidang pria tampan itu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Souma membelai lembut helaian halus berwarna pirang yang terurai menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Kejantanannya masih di dalam tubuh Erina, menikmati pijatan lembut dinding kewanitaan Erina yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku belum selesai, Erina" bisik Souma lirih.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, tubuh Erina menjadi semakin gemetar. Antara kelelahan dan ketakutan. Belum sempat dia menormalkan kembali keadaannya, Souma sudah menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga dia tertindih di bawah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Souma segera bergerak cepat.

"Ah! Ah! ...! Tunggu, ...! Ough..., Souma...!" Erina tersentak kaget merasakan gerakan Souma yang tiba-tiba begitu liar.

Akan tetapi Souma sudah tak peduli lagi. Dia bergerak semakin cepat agar bisa meraih puncaknya sendiri. Sementara Erina hanya pasrah dan berusaha untuk bisa mengimbangi dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dia miliki.

"Aah! Aah! Sudah, ..., aaaghh..., Souma...!" desah Erina kian merintih.

Souma menahan paha kiri Erina dengan cara menekannya hingga ke dada wanita itu. Sementara i kanannya dia sandarkan ke bahu kekarnya. Membuat posisi tubuh Erina berbaring agak miring ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Ugh! Tahan, Erina...! Sedikit lagi...!" Souma kembali bergerak liar, menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga tak tersisa ke dalam tubuh Erina berulang kali.

"Ough..., Souma..., ...! Aaaaghh...!" Erina menjerit, tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Dia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap Souma bisa segera mengakhiri permainannya yang mulai kasar.

"Ugh! Ugh...! Uuughh...!" Souma menggeram menahan gairahnyanya. Gerakannya masih dalam tempo yang sama, tapi dengan hentakkan yang lebih dalam.

"Aaaghh...! Souma..., a-aku..., aanghh...! ak...!" Erina meremas bedcover ranjang Souma, menciptakan lipatan-lipatan kusut di sana.

Souma membungkukkan badannya, menekan tubuh Erina. Tangannya meraih wajah Erina yang saat ini terbenam di bantal agar dia menengadah menatapnya. Erina memandang wajah tampan Souma yang sedang berusaha meraih puncak hasrat. Tangan kecilnya terulur meraih kepala bersurai panjang itu, lalu mencium bibir tipis pria itu. Souma membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut, tapi dalam.

"Mmmhh..., nnghh...!" desahan Erina dan lenguhan Souma berdansa di dalam mulut mereka yang saling membungkam.

Souma melepaskan bibir Erina, membiarkan wanita itu mengekspresikan gairahnya. Sementara dia sendiri kini mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aagh! Sudah, ..., ooughh...! Souma...!" Erina berusaha menjepit Souma sekuat tenaga, berharap pria itu berhenti bergerak.

Akan tetapi hal itu justru membuat Souma semakin liar. Dia menghujam pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang kian brutal. Erina sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Bahkan air matanya sampai mengalir karena tak mampu menahan hasratnya sendiri. Kewanitaannya berdenyut-denyut meremas milik Souma dengan kuat.

Souma pun bergerak semakin tak terkendali, membungkuk menggigit pundak Erina. Memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan kuat pinggul Erina dan akhirnya...

"AAAAAGGHH..YEAHHH SOUMAAAA HIYAAAA.!"

"OOOUUGGHH..FUCK.. ARGHH ERINAAAA..HHEAAHHH.!"

Erina meraih klimaks sekali lagi. Kali ini diiringi benih cinta Souma yang memancar bagai supernova di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh kekar Souma terhempas di atas tubuh langsing Erina, pinggulnya masih bergerak pelan menekan pinggul Erina berulang kali, berusaha mengeluarkan sisa-sisa hasrat yang masih melekat. Membuat Erina mengejang setiap kali dia merasa Souma berhasil menyentuh rahimnya.

"Nnghh..., hhh..., Ka- Souma...," Erina memanggil ak sepupunya dengan susah payah karena nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hn...," Souma hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon Erina. Dia bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh Erina.

"Mmmhh...," namun Erina memeluk tubuh kekar Souma yang masih menindihnya. Mendekapnya erat walau nafasnya terasa sesak. Membiarkan tubuh pria itu tetap menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Mendengar desah nafas Erina yang terengah-engah, Souma bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya, menahan dengan menggunakan siku dan tangannya. Lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Erina.

Dengan terciptanya jarak di antara mereka, Souma bisa melihat wajah Erina yang memerah karena sisa gairah. Jengah, Erina memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun hal itu, malah membuat Souma bergerak menekan kembali tubuh Erina, lalu mencium kelopak mata Erina dengan kecupan lembut secara bergantian.

"Erina," kali ini Souma yang memanggil adik sepupunya.

"Ya...?" ujar Erina dengan nada tanya.

Souma memandang wajah ayu adik sepupunya yang kini masih terkunci di bawah tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium pipi Erina yang masih merona. Sejenak kemudian, bibirnya bergerak ke samping. Jemarinya menepikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Jadi, berapa kali orgasme yang tadi kau rasakan?" tanya Souma berbisik lirih di telinga Erina.

_ f i n _


End file.
